iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyla Waynwood
Appearance With long fiery red hair, Kyla always manages to turn heads. Her porcelain skin is speckled with freckles and her eyes are pools of deep green full of mystery and determination. She has a slender figure and stands at a height that is slightly above average. Kyla is often seen wearing a cloak with her hair flowing out from underneath the hood. History Born in the evening of a chilly Autumn day to a young Artys and Lanna Waynwood, Kyla was their first born pride and joy. Her parents did everything in their power to give their little girl the best childhood imaginable. They wanted Kyla to grow up to be strong and determined and that’s exactly what happened, but not how they intended it to. A year after giving birth to her youngest son, Jasper Waynwood, Kyla’s mother became extremely ill. It was as if life was slowly leaving her each day. Kyla stayed at her side and helped take care of her two younger brothers, especially Jasper, in an effort to help her mother. Her father, Artys, remained positive throughout her sickness. Whenever Kyla or her siblings became worried that their mother would not make it through he was there telling them she’d be better before they knew it. However, that positivity and spark of hope in his eyes diminished when he returned home from The Third Targaryen Rebellion. Kyla watched her father’s eyes change the day he returned home. She knew he had expected to be greeted by Lanna and the children with hugs and kisses but that isn’t what he got. Instead, Harlan wanted to know why their mother wasn’t waking up. Artys Waynwood locked himself away in his room for days leaving Kyla to take care of her siblings and grow up faster than most her age. Her uncle, Wallace Waynwood, did his best to step in for his brother and act as an authority figure for the children. He was always awkward around kids, but it was obvious that he cared deeply for the three of them and wanted to help them through this difficult time. Kyla’s aunt, Myranda Waynwood, returned to Ironoaks after her husband passed away. After years of being married, she was never able to give him a son. She knew her brother wasn’t handling the passing of his wife well and took this as an opportunity to look over Kyla and her brothers and give them a motherly figure in their lives again. Miranda was a natural at parenting even though she had never had the experience. This put Wallace at ease and let him focus on keeping the children’s minds off of what had happened to their mother. Wallace introduced Kyla to archery as a way to deal with her frustration and depression. She loved everything about it. Being outside with the wind whipping through her hair and the leaves rustling around her feet, she felt whole again when she held that bow in her hands. She was no longer wondering if there was anything she could have done to save her mother, or why her father let her death completely defeat him. She was at peace. Every single day she practiced, most of the time for hours on end. She wanted to be truly great at something and over the years she did just that. The red head was now better than her uncle at the skill he had taught her. Kyla tries to impress her father with what she has achieved but his depression practically renders him lifeless. She wants to see that spark of hope in his eyes again and she’ll do anything to see it again. Timeline * 378 AC: Born * 386 AC: Harlan Waynwood is born. * 389 AC: Jasper Waynwood is born. * 390 AC: Her mother becomes ill. * 390 AC: Third Targaryen Rebellion, her father leaves to fight. * 390 AC: Her mother passes away while her father is away at war. * 391 AC: Becomes interested in archery as a way to cope with her mother’s death. * 398 AC: Helps arrange squireship for Harlan Waynwood with Lord Belmore. * 398 AC: She travels to King’s Landing in place of her father who ignores the summons. Category:Valeman Category:Waynwood